


Visitors

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't get many visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

Alex pulls the door open to her balcony with a sigh, “Kara -” she cuts herself off though because Kara isn’t on the other side of the door. “Astra?”

“Hello, brave one,” Astra says carefully, her eyes traveling over the younger woman dressed only in a dark grey tank top and black silk panties.

The younger woman steps back, allowing Astra to enter the apartment, “What do you want, Astra?”

Without a thought Astra super speeds her way to Alex, arms wrapping around the other woman. She trails kisses up Alex’s neck, “Do you always answer doors in your underwear?”

Alex chuckles, leaning back into Astra as Astra’s warm breath tickles her neck, “Only the balcony doors,” she says with a grin, “I do get so many visitors there, after all.”

Sucking on the pale skin under her lips, teeth grazing over the juncture of neck and shoulder, Astra hums. “But how many of those visitors get to do this to you?”

Alex groans low in her throat, head tilting to one side, “Only one,” she murmurs. “She’s this Amazonian looking beauty, white streak at her temple in dark hair. Maybe you know her?”

Astra hums against Alex’s skin, “I believe I do.” She turns the younger woman to face her, Alex’s arms coming up to circle her neck, “And I believe,” the Kryptonian woman says, “that she has plans for you tonight.”

She places her hands on Alex’s ass, lifts the younger woman up so that her legs wrap around Astra’s waist. Curling her hands around Alex’s thighs as the younger woman leans forward to kiss her Astra smiles and heads for their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Astra/Alex thing where Astra goes to see Alex at her flat and Alex answers at the door in panties


End file.
